sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ozz
Ozz ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, welcher vor allem durch seine Zusammenarbeit mit The Undertaker bekannt wurde, dessen Diener er ist. In letzter Zeit trat er vermehrt als Heiler für Wrestler mit angeknackster Psyche auf. Biographie Die Bruderschaft der Kapuzenmänner Der Weiße trat während der Fehde zwischen dem Undertaker und Ezekiel Jackson zum ersten Mal in Erscheinung, wo er dabei war, eine polnische Zelle der Bruderschaft auf die Seite des Undertakers zu ziehen, dabei aber von Jackson und dessen abtrünnigen Kapuzenmännern gestört wurde. Die Zelle hatte sich aber bereits dem Taker angeschlossen und Jackson und seine Anhänger wurden vertrieben. Der Weiße entpuppte sich später als Akolyt der Kapuzenmänner, eine Person, welche von den Kapuzenmänner geheilt und als besserer Mensch wieder in die Gesellschaft entlassen wird. Andere Akolyten waren der Hund, Edge oder der Undertaker selber. Die Herkunft des Weißen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unklar. Als Diener des Undertakers trat der Weiße dann auch vermehrt bei Backlash auf und diente dem Deadman als Sprachrohr oder als Gehilfe in körperlichen Auseinandersetzungen. Als Priester trat der Weiße bisher aber nicht selbst in Matches bei Backlash an. Numazawa Das sollte sich allerdings ändern, denn als der Taker im Rahmen seiner Auseinandersetzung mit dem Order of the Black Phoenix die Wado Sen in seinen Besitz brachte, führte das auch dazu, dass Numazawa sich dem Undertaker anschloss. Der Weiße kümmerte sich um den Black Angel, selbst nach dem Verlust der Wado Sen an Abyss. Drew McIntyre wurde aber inzwischen dazu auserkoren, Numazawa zum Order zurück zu bringen. Durch Gewalt, aber auch durch Einreden auf den Japaner, überzeugte er ihn davon, dass der Weiße ihm nur etwas vorspiele, da er ihn nur benutzen wolle und sich niemals für ihn einsetzen würde. Als Gegenbeweis sollte der Weiße gegen McIntyre in einem Match antreten. Gegen den Befehl des Undertakers entschied sich der Weiße nach langem Ringen dazu, gegen Drew bei Torch of War anzutreten, allerdings erst, als Numazawa sich dem Orden wieder angeschlossen hatte. Der Black Angel griff jedoch in das Match ein und sorgte so für die Niederlage des Weißen. Ozz war erbost und fing den Black Angel darauf hin ein und folterte ihn gegen die direkte Anweisung der Kapuzenmänner. Diese verdammten Ozz dazu, da er mehrfach ihre Befehle missachtete, fortan als Wrestler anzutreten. Das Kapitel Numazawa endete jedoch abrupt. Denn der Black Angel folgte der Wado Sen auf Schritt und Tritt und da der Undertaker die Münze bei Checks & Balances zurückeroberte gelangte Numazawa wieder in die Dienste der Kapuzenmänner. Ozz wurde danach von der Betreuung des Japaners entbunden. Ozz der Kümmerer Nach seiner Geschichte mit Numazawa begann Ozz eine Kampagne um armen Seelen zu helfen und diese in die Arme der Bruderschaft der Kapuzenmänner zu treiben. Das erste Ziel war John Morrison. Dieser flog auf einer Wolke puren Karmas und half verschiedenen Personen in Notlagen, darunter auch Ozz. Der ehemalige Priester wollte sich diese Gutmütigkeit und Morrisons Wahn, ein gutes Karma zu haben, ausnutzen um Morrison zu rekrutieren. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Morrisons Begleiterin Kharma andere in Notlagen brachte, unbemerkt von Morrison, so dass dieser ihnen helfen konnte. Ozz wollte Kharma manipulieren, doch diese arbeitete nicht mit und versuchte John zu helfen, was jedoch nicht gelang, da Kharma am Willy-Syndrom der Stummheit litt. Als Morrison dann einen Spot in der TV-Title Elimination Chamber zu gesprochen kam, versuchte Ozz alles, um Morrison zu überzeugen, dass es des Karmas Wille ist, ihm diesen Spot zu geben. Morrison lehnte ab, verlor jedoch bei der Survivor Series . Morrison bekam jedoch einen weiteren Shot auf den Tilte, gehalten von Delirious, aber auch Ozz wurde von den GMs ins Titelrennen geschickt. Ozz und Morrison bekämpften sich jedoch weiterhin und igborierten dabei den Champion, welcher darüber in Rage geriet und beide Kontrahenten attackierte. Diese bildeten ein Kurzzeitbündnis und lockten Delirious in eine Falle. Delirious wurde übel zugerichtet und darüber hinaus verlor er auch noch seinen Titel bei SAWolution an John Morrison. Dies beendete auch Ozz' Jagd nach dem Title und führte ihn zu Soturi. Der geistig verwirrte Maskierte steckte gerade in einer Liebesgeschichte mit Layla und Christian. Soturi verletzte Layla schwer aus undurchsichtigen Gründen und zog die Wut Christians auf sich. Ozz versuchte beide vor Schaden zu bewaren, scheiterte jedoch und so kämpften alle drei in einem Match bei Backlash #130. Ozz siegte und ermöglichte Soturi so, mit seiner Vergangenheit als Mordmaschine ins Reine zu kommen. Direkt danach lief Ozz dem fanatischen und radikalem Big Bossman über den Weg. Dessen unerschütterlicher Glaube in ein gereinigtes Amerika zog Ozz' Interesse auf sich. Ozz wollte diesen Fanatismus der Bruderschaft der Kapuzenmänner zu Nutze machen, doch der Bossman erwehrte sich diesen Versuchen sich von Ozz verdrehen zu lassen. Viel mehr versuchte er Ozz immerzu zu zensieren und griff ihn sogar so schwer an, dass Ozz für mehrere Wochen ausfiel. Mit Hilfe eines Zeitungsangestellten gelang es Ozz jedoch des Bossmans Vergangenheit hervorzuholen und diesen so zu attackieren. Der Bossman stimmte daraufhin einer Therapiesitzung unter Ozz' Leitung zu, sollte Ozz ihn beim SummerSlam besiegen. Dies tat Ozz. Kampf um den Boss Man Direkt bei Reborn bezwang der Boss Man allerdings Dolph Ziggler , welcher sich damit verpflichtete an des Boss Mans Stelle Ozz' Therapie zu besuchen. Dies tat er nur höchst widerwillig und die Therapie hatte für beide Seiten keinen Nutzen. Man einigte sich jedoch darauf gemeinsam gegen den Boss Man vorzugehen um diesem seine gerechte Strafe (Ziggler) und seine Erlösung (Ozz) zuzuführen. Wie dies am Besten von stattengehen sollte, darüber konnten sich beide Parteien nicht einigen und Zigglers Bursche Gunner war öfters der Leittragende, wenn Zigglers plumpe Pläne scheiterten. Dies machte sich der Boss Man zu Nutze und umgarnte Gunner, welcher natürlich nie mitbekam, dass es der Boss Man war, welcher ihn attackierte. Gunner wurde so manipuliert, dass er Ziggler gegen Ozz aufbrachte, wodurch dieses Team zersplitterte. Der Boss Man erreichte somit, dass Ozz und Zuggler bei Checks & Balances aufeinander traffen, wobei entweder er oder Gunner als Special Referee zur Auswahl standen. Die Fans entschieden sich für den Boss Man und es sollte schlimm werden für Ozz, denn der Boss Man weigerte sich jeden seiner Falls zu zählen und darüber hinaus zählte er Zigglers Falls besonders schnell. Ozz hielt immens lange durch trotz dieser Benachteiligung, aber am Ende schaffte es Ziggler doch, Ozz kleinzukriegen. Im Anschluss an das Match wurde Ozz auch noch von Gunner attackiert. In der Folgewoche jedoch verschwand der SAW Television Title von Sterling James Keenan und mehrere Männer kriegten sich deswegen in die Haare. Ozz machte den Boss Man dafür verantwortlich und behielt Recht, der Boss Man übergab Drew McIntyre den TV Title um selber den United States Title wieder einzuführen. Dies scheiterte jedoch an Ozz' Eingreifen und General Manager Delta Romeo setzte eine Elimination Chamber um den TV Title bei der Survivor Series 2013 fest. Dieses Match konnte Ozz für sich entscheiden und damit den ersten Titel bei SAW erringen. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler Erfolge *1x SAW Television Champion *Platz 73 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 33 in den SAW100 2013 * Platz 13 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 46 in den SAW100 2015 * Year End Awards 2014: Sieger der Kategorie "Fehde des Jahres" (mit Thumbtack Jack) Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler